Never leaving your side
by SasuSakuLOVERZ
Summary: Where am I?" "You've been outcold for days now. Your lucky you woke up." "Who are you?" Sakura asked, starring at a man with silver hair and purple eyes. "It's a good thing Sasuke agreed to take you in, ne?" Sakura blinked, "S-Sasuke? He's here?"
1. The lost of a great friend

**Chapter 1: The lost of a friend. **

_Boom!_

"Naruto! Are you okay!?"

The blond haired shinobi stood on his ground. His legs shaking as he forced himself to stand and fight. His teammate starred at him, she was tired herself. This couldn't be the end for all of them. Blood stains covered the ground and their clothing. There was so many crashes and blood shed. Naruto charged towards the enemy with anger and confidence. "Naruto, wait, no!!" The kunoichi, with all her strength, got up and ran after Naruto. Her emerald green eyes looked sharped and deadly, but tears were forming. "Sakura-chan please stay back!" Naruto yelled as he continue to run towards the enemy for the attack. The girl stopped running after her friend and watched with fear. They were the only ones left standing. Their other teammates, Sai and Yamato, had already reached their limits and were knocked out on the ground.

"Rasengan!" With that attack, the enemy poofed away. Naruto's eyes widen in shock. He had failed. "A clone!?" Sakura ran up next to him and looked around the area. Their enemy was no where to be found.

_Thud, Thud._

Sakura coughed as blood ran down her dry lips. Naruto turned to her, his expresion was fear. On his teammate's back was two kunai knifes, planted on her. "N-Naruto.." Sakura said faintly. "S-Sakura-chan!" Before Naruto could do anything else, the kunais' on Sakura's back exploded. It was very powerful. The ground cracked and the two fell from the high cliff they were on. Sakura's body was outcold, she was probably already dead. Naruto tried to reach out for her hand but it didn't reach. It was too late, Sakura's body fell on the cold water below.

"No. It can't be." Naruto starred down below, it was too late, and he couldn't move his body anymore. "Sakura...Sakura-chan." Warm liquid poured from his eyes. "SAKURA!!!!!!!"


	2. Lost

**Chapter 2: Lost**

It was dark and cold, very cold. A girl walked out of the cold water, her arms close to her chest, trying to keep herself warm. She could barley walk and her whole body struck pain to her. The cool wind blew by, her cherry pink hair was brushed back by the wind. Her legs trembled and thick blood began to trickled from her forehead down to her chin. Is this how she was going to die? "No." she whispered. When she was a feet away from the shore, her legs failed her and fell right on her knees. "Where am I?" Her emerald eyes showed no emotion and her body fell on the dirt. Her breath was steady but she had a hard time breathing. It wasn't long before she gave in. Her eyes rolled back and finally closed. "N-Naruto.."she whispered before she let go.

Three shadows raced through the deep dark forest. Six feet hopping on one tree to another. "Hurry up! We need to find food and get back before Sasuke wakes up!"

The two shadow looked at their partner. "Chill Karin. You just want to get back to your loving Sasuke, ne?" Karin glared at Suigetsu, "Damn you little punk!" she hissed. The silver haired man chuckled to himself as their other teammate, Juugo, just starred at the two. "The fastest way is to split up." Juugo suggested. The other two nodded their head and disappeared. Karin went east, Suigetsu went west, and Juugo continued on north.

"Hm?" Juugo blinked and starred straight ahead, spotting a figure. " A women?" He sped up and not for long, he was on the ground walking carefully towards the figure he saw. 'It is a women. She's all torn apart.' Juugo thought with a frown on his face. He got closer to the girl with pink hair that lay on the shore, but he was careful to not let his curse take advantage of him. Juugo hesitated but shook his head and continued to walk. By looking at her, Juugo can tell that she had fell on the water and her wounds also looked serious. Feeling sorry for her, the red haired man picked Sakura gently and thought about taking her back with his team to heal her. Juugo always did have a heart for every creature. He starred at Sakura and a light blush appeared on his face. Even though she was torn up and damaged, he thought she was beautiful, but he also saw her ninja headband. _'She's from the Leaf.' _he thought.

"Oi! Juugo! Who's that your carrying?"

Juugo glanced away from Sakura and turned around, his eyes lay on his teammates. Suigetsu holding a bag of fish he caught and Karin holding herbs she found. "Um. I found her. I think she's not dead yet."

Karin starred at Sakura with disgust. "Leave her and let her die. She looks worthless anyways and have you not noticed she's from the Leaf?" Karin said pointing at Sakura's headband. Juugo frowned, "But she needs help. I want to take her back and help her." Karin hissed and looked away, "Sasuke wouldn't be so happy with what you brought back Juugo." The two continue to argue while Suigetsu starred at Sakura. _'She's beautiful.'_ he thought with a smirk planted on his face. "Juugo is right Karin, she needs our help." Suigetsu smirked and chuckled a bit. "You two are idiots!" Karin turned away from them and jumped on a tree branch. "Whatever, but she's not my problem." With that she left with the other two following her.

It wasn't long till the three finally arrived at the small house deep in the forest. Juugo still had the out cold Sakura on his back, still feeling her slow heartbeat. Karin opened the door and entered with the other two following her. The lights were off and it was quiet. "Sasuke!" Karin said in her deep, uninterested voice. She always did talk in that tone with Sasuke, of course only when Suigetsu and Juugo are around.

While Karin searched for Sasuke in the house, Juugo quietly walked to a room and placed Sakura on the blankets that lay on the floor. He looked at her again before he could get up and get Karin to heal her.

"Karin, go with me to the room and help heal the girl."

The little witched turned around and glarred at Juugo, "I said she's your problem not mine! She's dieing anyways so just let her suffer!"

"Hey! Would you two just shut up! Karin why can't you just do what your told!" Suigetsu said with a smirk on his flawless face. "Little bitch! Stay out of this! I'm not going to heal that slut and you can't tell me what to do!"

As the three continued to argue, a dark shadow appeared infront of all of them. "What's going on?" Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo zipped their mouth closed when they heard their leader's voice. They turned to him and starred. The shadow's eyes glared at his teammates, waiting for his answer.

"Sasuke! It's about time you came. Juugo and Suigetsu bought home a pest and ordered me to heal the worthless shit", Karin said in a serious voice when her thoughts are different. _'Oh, Sasuke-kun looks so hot when he looks at us like that!' _

Sasuke turned to the other two men, and waited for them to speak. "The girl is torn up and damaged. I wanted her to be healed." Juugo starred at Sasuke as he spoke his words. Sasuke just rose one eyebrow and starred at them suspiciously, "Girl?"

The silvered haired teammated sheepishly grinned at Sasuke and gave him a thumps up. "Yeah. She's pretty hot too. If she wasn't so beat up I would have ate her up."

"You pig! You're disgusting! Remind me to stay away from you!" The red haired women flashed a glare at Suigetsu after of what he just said about Sakura. Laughter rose on the room after. Karin continued to glare at the laughing man. "And what's so damn funny!?"she said in her deadly voice. "Ah, nothing. It's just that you don't need to tell me to stay away from you because your shitty attitude turns me off easily!" The glass on Karin's glasses shined as she smiled deadly apon Suigetsu, "What did you say bitch?" Without another thought, Karin punched her teammate hard on the face making his head fall off and form into water.

"That's enough!" After forming back in shape Suigetsu and Karin turned their attention back on Sasuke again. "Now, show me this girl you found Juugo."he said in a demanding voice. Juugo nodded his head and lead the way to the room with the other three following.

"Here."

Juugo slid the door open and entered the room with the three behind him. All of them starred at Sakura's messed up figure. It took a while for Sasuke after starring at her for a whole minute. It wasn't long till Sasuke realized who he was starring at. His black orbs looked in shock and confusion. His mouth opened a bit and his dark eyes grew bigger. _'Sakura?' _


	3. Live or Die

**Chapter 3: Live or die**

Dark, confused eyes starred at Sakura's body. There are so many questions running around his head and he wanted them answered. Not for a second did her look away from the pink haired girl. Seeing her like this made the cold Uchiha feel so weird. It was a feeling he had inside him, but he had no idea what it was. Anger? Confusion? Pity? Sadness? No, It couldn't be sadness. He denied it the second he thought about it.

"Karin, why did you agree to bring her here?"

The scarlet color haired girl glanced up and turned to Sasuke. "Nani? I never agreed to this! Juugo and Suigetsu brought her here! I told them that she wasn't my problem. Besides, they should've left the girl so she can di-"

"Shut up Karin. I only wanted the answer. You talk to much" Sasuke hissed, a bit angry on what his 'teammate' was saying. Suigetsu smirked and Juugo just stood quiet, his fist clenched. "Sorry Sasuke, but, I wanted to help this girl. She's still alive but her life is on the verge of death. Help her."

It seemed like hours that they all stood there, waiting for Sasuke's choice, to let Sakura live or die. It was so confusing but there wasn't much time to waste. Sakura has been out cold for hours now. It's now or never.

"Sasuke!"

His head finally shot up when he heard Karin's bossy tone. Sasuke starred at his teammates and closed his eyes. "Karin, heal her."

Karin's eyes widen, "W-what!?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned away and walked out of the room with Juugo and Suigetsu following behind. "Better get to work now Karin."

_'Tsk. Damn it that Suigetsu, always finding ways to piss me off.'_ When the three men exited the room, the red haired girl began her work.

--

The questions that ran around his mind never got their answers, but he will find out. Sitting on his bed, Sasuke thought about Sakura. She is so annoying. Sakura would probably be the only girl that would annoy him in so many ways. His right leg was pulled up in front of him with his right arm on top , where his head rested. The dark quiet room was the right place for Sasuke to think about all this. When he saw Sakura torn apart, was he affected in any way? No, he couldn't be, but that would just be denying the fact, right? 'Tsk. This is troublesome.' There was suddenly a thought that came to his mind. Sasuke's head glanced up and his eyes opened. He shouldn't be thinking about Sakura, he should be thinking about his next move on the Leaf Village. Letting out a heavy sigh, Sasuke finally gave up on his thoughts and layed down on his bed. His head rested on his hand and he starred at his ceiling before he finally closed his eyes.

"Ahh! Finally finished."

Karin let out a heavy sigh, whipping the sweat, that ran from her forehead, with her arm. She glanced down at the sleeping Sakura. She's safe now. _'Kuso. This bitch better be thankful.'_ Cherry red eyes seem to have hate written all over. As Karin starred at Sakura, she finally made up her mind about this girl. She hated her. She doesn't know why but she hated Sakura with a burning passion. Was it the fact that she's from the Leaf? Or the fact that Sasuke agreed to heal her? Yes, Karin is jealous and she wasn't going to let Sakura steal her spotlight with Sasuke.

"Oi. Karin. Are you finally finish?"

"Hm?" Karin turned around and starred at Suigetsu and Juugo for a second, then flashed a glare at them. "This is all your fault for bringing this bitch here." The two men had a confused look on their face for a second there. Karin stood up from the floor and began to walk towards them. Juugo and Suigetsu took a step back as Karin passed by, leaving the room. When she finally left, Suigetsu began to walk towards Sakura, with Juugo following behind.

"Well, I guess she's fine now."

Suigetsu bent down and starred at Sakura, "She sure is a beauty." Juugo turned to his partner, knowing what Suigetsu was planning. "Don't touch her Suigetsu. I'm pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't be to happy when he comes in and sees' this girl violated."

"Eh? And why would Sasuke care anyway?"

"That's enough Suigetsu." Juugo and Suigetsu turned around to see Sasuke standing by the door, already woken up from his nap. "Juugo, come with me. You and Karin are going to help me train. Suigetsu, watch the girl and do not touch her."

"Hn. Whatever. So when are you three planning to come back?"

"We'll be back home early in the morning."

"Okay then."

Sasuke nodded his head and then turned to Juugo, "Let's go." And with that, the two left and met up with Karin outside.


	4. Opened Eyes

**Chapter 4: Opened Eyes**

It's been hours and the silver haired man has already reached his limits. It was already 3:45am and he was just about to pass out. This wasn't fair for him. He had to be the one watching the girl and he couldn't even have fun with her. All he did for the rest of the day was watch, leave for food or business, and then come back and watch Sakura again. Suigetsu sat on the corner of the room, the dark shadows hiding him. "Hm." With nothing else to do, Suigetsu closed his eyes and decided to rest for a while.

It's like being stuck in the dark world for a very long time. Her mind was almost a blur but she managed to opened her eyes slightly. Emerald green eyes slowly opened, starring at the small room. Sakura looked around her, wondering where she was. She turned to her side and saw that her clothes and tools where put aside. Sakura's eyes then lowered down to look at herself. All her clothes were taken off but her tight shorts, still feeling them under her blanket. Bandages covered her chest 'till down to her waist. A couple of bandages were covered in certain areas in her body, such as her arms and forehead. "W-where am I?" she said in a weak voice.

Suigetsu's eyes opened when he heard Sakura's question. A smirk escaped from his lips as he watched her. "So, you finally woke up."

Sakura turned her head to the corner, from where the voice came from. "Who's there?" Suigetsu let out a sigh and got on his feet. He calmly walked out from the shadow and showed his face to her. "You've been out cold for days now. You're lucky that you woke up," he said sitting down beside her body.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, starring at the man with silver hair and purple eyes. Suigetsu kept his smirk on his face and ignored her question. "It's a good thing Sasuke agreed to take you in, ne?"

_'Sasuke?'_ Sakura blinked and her face expression looked so confused. Suigetsu grinned, he had to admit that Sakura looked too innocent and cute. "S-Sasuke? He's here?" Suigetsu looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but he's not here right now. He'll be returning here tomarrow." Sakura's heart began to beat rapidly. How in the world did she get here? All she could remember was being in a battle with Naruto and then a big explosion occurred. The rest was a blur. The leaf shinobi's expression turned from confussion to sadness. Sasuke was here and she had no idea of what had happened to her. _'I have to get out of here'_

Sakura sat up swiflty, grabbing the blanket and wrapped it around her body. She pushed her self to move and walk. Suigetsu watched her, he can see how she was in no condition to move or walk yet. This girl is really interesting to him.

Sakura reached for her clothes but before she could, Suigetsu grabbed them away from her. "What do you think your doing?" Sakura ignored him and tried to reach for her clothes, "Give me my clothes back!" Suigetsu shook his head, "Sorry but you're not aloud to go anywhere and besides these clothes need to be washed. It's already damaged enough. I'll have Karin fix it when they return." Sakura growled, "What am I suppose to wear then smart ass!?" The member of Taka starred at Sakura, "We have extra clothes for you to wear." He walked closer to her and lowered his body down to level up to her height. "Stay here and don't move." A light blush suddenly appeared on Sakura's face. Oh did she hope that he didn't notice. Suigetsu turned away from Sakura and walked out of the room to find her some clothes. _'She's so cute when she blushes.'_

It didn't take long for Sakura to wait for Suigetsu to come back, carrying some clothes. "Here. Try them on." After taking the clothes, Sakura flashed a glare at him. "I hope your not expecting me to change infront of you."

"Fine but you have five minutes before I come back in."

When he left the small room, Sakura quickly dressed. She took off her black tight shorts and slipped on a small white short, then placed a long, baggy, blue shirt on that reached down to an inch above her knees. It looked more like a dress to her and the shorts she wore under them were completely covered. At the exact time that Sakura finished dressing, Suigetsu entered the room again. He looked at Sakura and smirked, "Those are the only ones I can find. You're really small and skinny." Sakura ignored him and just stood quiet. Her eyes looked dead and she was showing no more emotions towards him. "Hm? What's wrong now?"

"I want to see Sasuke."

"I told you he's not here yet and how do you even know him? Did you and him have any history?"

"I have to bring him back home." Sakura said talking over him.

"You know he won't go. He has too much hate on that village now. You and everyone else there are nothing to him."

"It's still home for him!"

"Why do you even care? What is he to you?"

Sakura was taken back. She looked away from him and starred down at the floor. Not knowing what the answer was herself, the kunoichi's tears began to form in her eyes. _'What is Sasuke to me? Am I something to him?' _

In the middle of her thoughts, Suigetsu's head turned towards the door. "They're here." Sakura glanced up at the man she stood in front of her. Her emerald orbs opened wide. Sasuke's coming and he wasn't alone. Sakura can feel other chakras' than just Sasuke's.

"Sasuke. She's awake. I can feel her chakra strong again."

Sasuke nodded his head as he finally landed on the ground with Juugo and Karin behind him. Sasuke stood infront of the house door. Quietly, he opened it and entered along with the other two. Karin and Juugo sat on the floor infront of a low table while Sasuke leaned against a wall thinking. _'Sakura has woken up.'_

Sakura ran to the door, passing by Suigetsu. She opened it and ran out of the room. "Wait!" Suigetsu called out, running after her. _'Sasuke'_

Karin and Juugo turned to the hallway, hearing loud foot steps. Sasuke slowly glanced up and watch as he saw Sakura running towards him. _'That girl.'_ he thought a bit annoyed. Sakura stopped infront of him with Suigetsu behind her. Karin and Juugo just starred at Sakura, but she didn't care. She finally had Sasuke standing right in front of her, face to face. "Sasuke."


	5. Answers

**Chapter 5: Answers**

Silents filled the room; the two members of Team 7 starred endlessly at each other. Sakura warmly smiled at Sasuke, her eyes filled with sadness. _'Sasuke hasn't changed a bit.' _Her hand stretched out infront of her, slowlying making it's way to Sasuke's right cheek. "S-Sasuke you're..." Her sentence trailed off as her eyes widen a bit. "Ugh!" Taking a step back, the cherry blossom beauty gripped on her right side with her left hand. Everything was becoming a blur, her eyes closing. Team Taka watched her as Sakura struggled in Pain. It wasn't long before her body failed her. Sakura faintly lost her balanced. Sasuke leaned away from the wall and caught his old friend, before her body can hit the ground. He bent down and placed Sakura's sleeping body on the floor, before carrying her again in bridal style. "Suigetsu, what happened?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at Sakura. "She was pushing herself to much. She is still in no condition to walk." Suigetsu said in a low tone.

Karin's fist clenched and her mouth tightened. _'That damn girl! Why does Sasuke-kun have to carry her!?' _Juugo turned to Karin and watched her actions, being a bit amused.

"I'll take her back to the room. As for the rest of you, get some rest." The three nodded their head and went their separate ways.

Sasuke walked through the dark hallways with Sakura in his arms. Her body was warm and she was surprisingly really light. _'What am I doing? Why am I letting her stay till she's fully recovered?' _Sasuke knew that Sakura would persuade him to come back to the village. He knew that she would argue with him and tell him that he is stupid for trying to take revenge on his own village. As he thought about it all, Sasuke gently placed Sakura on the warm blankets that layed on the floor.

The sun hasn't rose yet but even if it did, it would still be darkness in the small hideout. They were too deep in the forest and many trees surrounded them, blocking the sunlight.

Sasuke sat on the corner, where Suigetsu had sat to watch Sakura. He studied the girl and watched as she slept. Memories where suddenly unlocked from his mind as his eyes lay apon Sakura.

_"For here on, a new path will open for all of us." _

_Warm tears never stopped raining down from Sakura's sadden face. She took a step towards Sasuke and finally decided to tell him how she truly felt about him. "I-I love you so much!" _

The words that Sakura had said to him four years ago echoed in his head. His fist clenched and his teeth gritted. Sasuke placed a hand on his head and shook off the memories that had returned to him. It's been so long since he thought about her and those five words she had said to him. He thought that he had locked up all those memories years ago, but he was wrong.

"Sasuke..."

His head shot up towards Sakura, she was awake again. "Hn."

Sakura head was turned to him, "What happened to me Sasuke?"

"My teammates found you when you were about to die and brought you here."

"Oh.." Sakura gave him a small smile but Sasuke can see that she couldn't stand looking at him.

"I suppose you don't know what happened to you?"

"Ah. All I remember was being on a mission with Naruto and then there was this explosion. And Naruto's voice..."

"Hn. Naruto? That idiot is still alive? I thought by now that the Akatsuki...."

"Sasuke! What are you saying! Don't you even care about us anymore?!" Sakura yelled, cutting off what the Uchiha was about to say. The sad expression on her face was quickly replaced by anger and betrayal.

"Sakura, you're annoying. I could care less about Naruto and the Leaf."

Sakura sat up and glared at him."But what about me Sasuke? Could you also care less about me!?"

Sasuke was taken back and didn't say another word. He looked down on the floor. Sakura waited for her answer. Sasuke finally glanced at her again, with a smirk planted on his face. "If Juugo hadn't argue about keeping you here, I would've agreed with Karin and let you die."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she looked down at the blankets, she felt so shattered. "But you had a choice Sasuke! To let me live or die!" she yelled, glancing up with tears running down her face.

Those tears, it's been so long since he's seen them. The last he'd seen them was when...

Sasuke shook away his thoughts and watched Sakura's tears run down. He stayed quiet and didn't say anything else. Sakura looked down again and wiped the tears that was endlessly running from her eyes. She wished that she was back in the village with her friends. She knew that Sasuke would never agree to come back home with her, but she didn't want to leave his side. Not just yet. Sakura smiled through her tears, "Sasuke, t-thank you."

The smirk on Sasuke's face disappeared and his face had confusion written all over it. "Even so, you still saved me.." It was driving him crazy just listening to her sweet sad voice. Sasuke finally got on his feet and headed for the door. "You're hopeless, Sakura." he said before he walked out from the room.


	6. Love

**Chapter 6: Love **

"What!? W-why do I have to fix her damn clothes!?"

"Because bitches like you do all the work." A smirk planted on Suigetsu's face as he let out a chuckle. "Ugh! FUCK YOU!" The red haired woman threw her arm towards Suigetsu, her hand balled into a hard fist.

Water splashed on the floor, after the hard punch Karin gave Suigetsu on the face. Slowly, the silver haired man formed back into shape. "Having to travel with you for a year got me use to your shitty attitude." Suigetsu threw Sakura's clothing towards Karin, "Just do it." Karin caught the clothes and clenched them in her hands, her mind exploding. _'Kuso,'_ she cursed in her head as she watched Suigetsu leave.

The dark hall was filled with silents, except for a low thumping noise that was made every time Juugo took a step forward. In his hand he held a tray of food. A cup of water, a small loaf of bread, and a bowl of soup. He walked slowly towards a door at the end of the hallway.

A day has already passed and the pink haired kunoichi never left the small room they kept her in. It was always dark and cold, never any sunlight. Though she was far from home and with criminals, it didn't make her feel like their prisoner. She sat on the_ futon _that rested on the wooden floor. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes narrowed and she felt hopeless. She was almost fully recovered, only waiting for her clothes then she'll leave._ 'Sasuke-kun is still cold hearted as ever. He would never return with me. It's useless..'_ Deep in thoughts, Sakura didn't even realized that she door opened. Her head shot up as she starred at the man that walked in.

"Hello."

Sakura starred at the orange haired man. He didn't look dangerous at all. A smile just crept in Sakura's face. It's been days since she smiled. "You must me Juugo?" The man smiled and nodded his head but he didn't move any closer, keeping his distance. "I brought food," he said in a deep tone. One pink eyebrow rose as emerald eyes looked suspiciously at Juugo. She wondered why he wouldn't move any closer to her.

"Thank you, but... I'm not hungry."

Sakura gave him a warm smile. Juugo lightly blushed, "But you haven't ate since you've woken up."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Sasuke told me that you were the one that saved my life. I thank you for that, Juugo." His heart felt warm, never did he felt like this. It was his first time ever receiving a _'thank you'_ to anyone. "You're welcome," he replied while placing the tray of food on the floor. "I'll go now."

Sakura nodded her head and watched as Juugo left the room. She smiled and seeing Juugo made her believe that everyone has a piece of love in their heart. Her thoughts were back on Sasuke. Sakura wondered, _'Does Sasuke-kun have a a bit of love in his cold heart?' _She shook her head, _'No. He could never love anyone or anything but himself.'_


	7. Dreams and Memories

**Chapter 7: Dreams and Memories **

Eyes closed, breathing steady, no movement, and door's locked. It is sure that the last Uchiha was asleep in his warm bed. He had a long day just thinking about a special pink haired girl and he felt so stressed. The whole day Sasuke spent his time in his room thinking and planning. Thinking about Sakura and planning his next move Kohanagakure. This boys head is filled with to much worry and revenge. After hours of that thinking and planning, he finally feel asleep. But even in his sleep, Sakura's face appeared, even those unforgotten memories. The memories that he thought about, when he watched Sakura sleeping, continued on in his dreams.

_The tears continued to run down her warm face, she didn't want to give up. "If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! E-every day will be fun. We'll defiantly be happy. I'll do anything for you. So please! Stay here!" _

_Sasuke stood still, listening to every word Sakura was saying to him. _

"_I'll help you with your revenge! I'll do something! So please stay here... with me!" Sakura sobbed and cried her heart out. Sasuke never replying to what she was saying. "I-if you can't stay... take me with you." Sakura continued to cry, willing to throw everything away just to be with Sasuke. _

_He finally had enough of her words. Deep down he was hurt to hear that she would risk everything that to be with him. Was she crazy? It annoyed him that she'll do anything for him. It annoyed him to see her beg and cry like that and it annoyed him that after all the time they spent together she was still trying to change him. Sasuke slowly turn towards Sakura. A smirk was planted on his lips, "You are really annoying." _

_The words shocked Sakura. It's been a year or so since he had said that to her and in this very spot. Oh, did Sasuke regret facing her and watched as her tears rolled down her cheek. Avoiding the pain he saw in Sakura's eyes, he turned away from her and continued to walk. _

_"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sakura ran after Sasuke, her heart completely shattered. "If you leave, I'll scream!" _

_Sasuke swiftly transported behind Sakura. There was a moment of silents as Sasuke thought about all the things that Sakura had said to him. He bit his lower lip and he knew he will one day regret doing this to the only girl he was ever close to. "Sakura, thank you." _

_Sakura was shocked to hear those two words come out of Sasuke's mouth. What did he mean? Thank you for what? She stayed quiet and waited for him to say more, but before she knew it, Sasuke had hit her back. Sakura faintly fell towards the ground. "S-Sasuke-kun..." _

_The cold hearted Uchiha caught the pink haired girl before her body could hit the ground. He carried her bridal style and starred down at her wet face as he walk towards the bench. As gently as he could, Sasuke placed Sakura on the cold bench. He held one of her head and placed it on his cheek as his hand cupped her angel like face. Before he could go, he gently kissed the cherry blossom's warm hands. _

Cold sweat ran down from Sasuke's forhead. His eyes tightened as he dreamed about that night he left the village and Sakura.

After he had kissed Sakura's hand in his dream, Sasuke's eyes shot wide open. His breathing sounded like panic as he sat up. Both his fist was curled into a fist as he head looked down at his bedsheets. His breathing was finally calmed but his heart ached.

_THUD!_

Sasuke's fist rested on the cracked wall, his skin peeled off after that impact. _'Damn it! Why, damn it, why!? Sakura....'_

Onyx eyes glanced at the door, the knob turning back and forward. Sasuke ignored it and closed his eyes. _'Sakura... you're haunting me. Even in my sleep...'_

"Damn," Karin cursed under her breath. She did her best on trying to open Sasuke's bedroom door. _'He locked it again.' _She finally gave up and began to walk away from the door. Now we all know why Sasuke locks his door when he sleeps.


	8. Feelings

**Chapter 8: Feelings**

"You haven't touched the food Juugo brought you yesterday."

It's been two days now and the leaf kunoichi was still in Sasuke's hideout house. She was now fully recovered and her wounds and scars had disappeared due to her medical technique. Though all the pain in her body was completely gone, there was still one big scar that can never be healed. Deep down, her heart ache with so much sorrow and pain. There was a deep scar that was dark and empty.

The cherry blossom princess stood facing a wall, the palm of her hand resting on the cold cement. Slowing turning her head around, Sakura starred at Suigetsu with a blank expression. Her face was pale as snow and her eyes seemed dead as ever. There was not a single sign of happiness on her face, and the sweet smile she always had, vanished.

Suigetsu was taken back by her face expression. He lowered his head and narrowed his eyes as he placed the tray of food on the floor.

"You need to eat. If you don't, you'll end up sick and dead."

Sakura turned her head back to the wall, "That's what I'm hoping for."

"You're crazy. Look, when Karin brings your clothes back in here, then you can leave. We won't kill you."

"Why? Why can't you just kill me? Because, I'll probably end up dieing in the middle of the forest, without Sasuke by me side..," She said in a hurt, emotionless voice.

"Why do you care for Sasuke so much? All he cares about is himself."

"Because Naruto and I promised to eachother that we'll bring him back."

"Hm?" Suigetsu rose one eyebrow and starred at the pink haired girl.

"Sasuke and I. Well Me, Naruto, and Sasuke were a three man squad."

"So you _do_ know Sasuke. He was part of your team? No wonder you and that fox boy always tried to tracked him down."

"Ah." It was so hard just talking about him. Sakura clutched her chest with her hands and closed her eyes. "He left us. I couldn't stop him."

"Oh, I get it. You love the man."

Emerald eyes shot open and she fully turned her body towards Suigetsu. A light smile appeared on her face, though it was fake. "You talk too much. Maybe you should leave now..."

Suigetsu nodded his head and turned away from her. He couldn't help but feel sorry. It was probably heart shattering for someone you love leaving you.

When the door closed, Sakura's knees fell on the floor. Her eyes starred into space as thick liquid poured down from her eyes rapidly. One hand clutched on her chest, where her heart was, and the other hand slammed right into the floor. Teary eyes shut tight and her mouth tightened. "S-Sasuke-kun! After so many years, I never gave up on you because... because I love you," Sakura sobbed in a very low voice.

"Sasuke."

Lightening disappeared on his worn out hand. Onyx emotionless eyes turned to a silver haired man. "What is it, Suigetsu?"

Sasuke turned to his teammate and gave him the 'this-better-be-important' look.

"It's about the pink haired girl.."

"Sakura," Sasuke pointed out, knowing that his team did not know Sakura's name.

"Well, the name suits her, ne?" Suigetsu gave Sasuke a quick smirk, thinking about her emerald green eyes and cherry pink hair. He blinked once and his face was back to being serious again. "Anyway, the girl hasn't eaten in two days. She looks unhealthy right now."

"Hn. She's just being stubborn. Why?"

Suigetsu sweat dropped, _'You're the stubborn one.'_

"I don't know. She looked hopeless. She told me about you and your past with her and the fox boy."

One black eyebrow rose. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu with a confuse look on his face, wondering if Sakura had told him everything about Team 7.

"She told me you were in a three man squad with them. She couldn't stop you when you left. I told her that she loves you and she told me to leave."

"Hn. You should never get into people's business, Suigetsu." Sasuke gave him a small glare and turned away from him. "Let her do what she wish. If she won't eat then that's her problem. She can leave whenever she want but she won't stop me from my revenge." As Sasuke spoke to Suigetsu, his fist tightened.

"Why not just kill the girl, Sasuke?"

The grip of his fist loosen, "She's not worth my time."

"Liar. Hn. Tell me Sasuke, do you love the girl?"

The cold hearted Uchiha turned his head to the member of team Taka. He glared at Suigetsu and said coldly, "You're not fucking cupid to ask us both stupid questions."

A smirk escape Suigetsu's face. He was use to Sasuke's stubborn attitude. _**'**Damn does anybody in this team have a good attitude?'_ Suigetsu watched as Sasuke began to walk away from him. "Heh. He never said _'no'_."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Suigetsu decided to get back in the house. Maybe Sasuke didn't answer because Suigetsu asked in a bad time. Sasuke _was_ training and it was never good to bother him at that time. Or maybe, Sasuke didn't answer because he was hiding something.

'_This is getting more and more interesting'_


	9. Sakura's Entertainment

**Chapter 9: Sakura's Entertainment**

_'Shit. They always make me do all the damn work. Karin this, Karin that! I only joined the damn team for Sasuke-kun!' _

After folding Sakura's shirt, Karin got up and walked back inside. The clothes had just finished drying and the red head quickly folded them. She thought to herself, that the faster she gets the clothes to the pink haired girl, the quicker Sakura will leave. _'That damn girl needs to leave. Something about her is not right. Somehow I know, she and Sasuke-kun had some kind of relationship back then.'_ Karin gritted her teeth against each other as she walked to Sakura's room. _'If I was ever alone with her, with the others miles and miles away, I would kill her.'_

When Karin stood in front of the door Sakura was in, she wasted no time on opening it with force, making the door slam on the wall.

_BAM!_

Tired green eyes shot wide open, starring at the the ceiling. She turned her head to the side and starred at the person who stood by the door. A candle sat next to Sakura's body, giving the room little light and warmth. The flame blazed in front of Sakura's flawless and emotionless face. "Nani?"

"Here. Now I'm sure you can dress and leave now."

Karin threw the clothing at Sakura's laying body as she starred at the cherry princess with disgust and anger. It _pissed_ her off how Sakura would just look at her with no emotions in her eyes. A smirk appeared in Sakura's heart shape face, "What's the rush? Do you want me to leave _my_ Sasuke-kun already?" Karin's mouth tightened and both her fist clenched, "Bitch. He was never yours!"

Inner Sakura laughed so loud in the inside, _"That bitch is going down! Shannaro!"_

"Hn. As far as I know, Sasuke never liked slutty girls like you. Besides, I spent more time with him then, than you ever did." Sakura was amused the way Karin looked. Her face was now red and her hard fist quaking. "W-What!?"

"You heard me. Sasuke and I have known each other for years. In fact, I was the only girl he was ever close with. I know all about him..."

She had enough, her head finally exploded. Karin stood upon Sakura's body; her hands grabbed the kunoichi by the collar her shirt, her face leveled up near Karin's. "You bitch! Just fucken leave already! Sasuke-kun doesn't need you anymore!"

The smirk on Sakura's face never vanished. It's been a while since she's had entertainment like this. "He needs me more than you know."

"Ugh! SHUT UP!" A hard fist swung towards Sakura's face but the pink haired girl never showed fear.

"Karin! Enough."

The fist stopped an inch from Sakura's nose. Karin turned towards the door, her eyes still glaring. There stood Sasuke with eyes glaring back at Karin. _'Wait a minute,'_ Karin thought. She starred at Sasuke's eyes and dropped Sakura on the _futon. _Bloody red eyes glarred at both girls._ 'Sasuke-kun's sharingan...'_

Backing away from the girl, Karin stood still and bowed her head to Sasuke. "Gomen." With her apologize, Karin walked away from both of them but her fist was still hard and strong._ 'Kuso,'_ she cursed in her head.

Sitting up slowly, Sakura avoided eye contact with Sasuke. She looked down at her bed sheets. Her dry mouth was closed and her body felt weak from not eating for two days.

"Sakura, get dress and leave. Eat the food we gave you. Don't be so stubborn."

Her eyes widen a bit when his first sentence came out of his mouth. Both hands clutched on the blankets then loosened. "Uh. O- Okay," she responded in a low voice. Sasuke nodded his head. As he turned away from her to leave, Sasuke glanced at her one more time._ 'I'm sorry.'_


	10. Second Try

**Chapter 10: Second Try **

Empty plates and cups sat on the dirty floor, all the food gone. The small candle light still glowed in the cold darkness, about to loose it's flame. Sakura stood on the corner of the room, placing her black gloves on her cold hands. She was dressed and ready to go. The shirt she wore was red and short, the zipper zipped down a bit. Under her shirt she wore a black spaghetti top. Her light pink apron skirt was zippered down in the front and back. The black tight short she wore under her apron was about three inches longer than her skirt. On her arms she wore the light pink arm warmer, though it was longer than her old ones. It reached from her shoulders to passed her elbow. The shoes she wore were the same as before, black boots with a two inch heel behind. Around her waist was her pouch, filled with medical tools and other important things. On her right thigh was a ninja weapon holster and finally the Leaf ninja symbol, which was used as a headband for her hair.

Used bandages laid on the floor, stained with dry blood. The pink haired girl turned to the door, her face still looking pale. She was full after eating the two plates of food. She needed to eat and needed the energy if she was going to travel back to the Leaf village. When she reached the doors, Sakura quietly exited the room. As the door closed behind her, the flames on the candle vanished.

Everything was silent when Sakura was walking away from the house. She was guessing that everyone was already asleep already. Her eyes looked around the small hideout, finding the way out. It took a while till she finally found the door to leave, because she had never set foot out of the small room she was in.

The cool wind blew by as Sakura took steps away from the house. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air, it felt so good. It was quite dark outside except for the moon's light. It was beautiful, round and bright with dark gray clouds moving in. Many trees surrounded the forest and as the wind blew by the leafs would dance. "Beautiful." Shinning emerald eyes opened, showing the sparkles that had once disappeared. Sakura starred up at the sky, starring at the shining stars. Warm liquid formed around her eyes. It's almost been three days since she was stuck inside that cold room and now she feels free again, but not happy. Her emotions came back but the scar in her heart was still there, getting deeper as she took little steps away from the house. Sakura rubbed her eyes, whipping the tears away before it rolled down. When she glanced ahead, she stopped dead at her track. She blinked twice and starred at the first tree that will lead to the forest. "S-Sasuke?"

The shadow walked out from the forest, walking towards Sakura. He showed no expression on his face as she walked pass by the girl. A smirk escaped his lips, "It's a surprise that you're not going to try and persuade me to come back with you."

Sakura's eyes widen as she turned around and faced Sasuke's back. "N-no." Ten of her fingers curled into a hard fist, then loosened again. A smirk also appeared on Sakura's face. "Even if I tried to, you wouldn't do it. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

The smirk on his face vanished._ 'Sasuke-kun?' _It's been years since he heard Sakura call him

Sasuke-_kun_. The man stood still, not saying another word. Sakura's smirk also disappeared, her expression now sadness.

"Sakura, you and Naruto waste to much time one me. You don't understand how my life is right now. Being an avenger is what I'm destined to be...."

"No! Naruto and I waste time on you because you have no idea how much you mean to us! Sasuke-kun, what would being an avenger bring you? Would you be happy to see your village destroyed along with many innocent people!?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, his heart skipped a beat after he heard Sakura's words. "I want to avenge my brother and if that means burning the village down to the ground, then I will."

Sakura let out a gasp, her eyes widen in shock. This wasn't the same Sasuke she was teamed up with years ago. This wasn't the same Sasuke she fell in love with. Her eyes looked deadly sharp and her face was filled with anger and hate. "But why!? Don't we mean anything to you!? Sasuke! What about our memories, huh!?" Sakura was yelling at the top of her lungs now.

"Shut up Sakura. Those memories and bonds are dead to me now. Naruto means nothing to me._ You _mean nothing to me..."

The anger was quickly replaced by sorrow again. Sakura's heart beat rapidly as it slowly fell apart. Tears quickly formed in her shocked eyes. And when her first tear fell on the dead grass, sudden heavy rain began to pour down heavily. Sasuke glanced up at the sky, the dark gray clouds that was moving in seemed to have made a stop and poured down rain. His eyes closed again. Both he and Sakura were soaked from the rain. The pink haired girl's eyes shut as she cried and yelled out, "If I don't mean anything to you, why don't you just kill me now?! Kill me Sasuke-kun! If that will make you happy, kill me!!"

He didn't know what to say. Sasuke honestly knew that he would never have the guts to kill Sakura. He wouldn't do it, he couldn't. "You're not worth my time, Sakura. I should be focusing on my revenge then worrying about killing you."

"But what would revenge bring you!? Happiness? Sasuke, no. Why can't you just live peacefully. Come back and start over."

"Hn. I knew you would bring that up. I'm not going."

"Itachi would've wanted you to live your life! Don't be so stubborn Sasuke-kun..." Sakura bit her lower lip as her endless tears kept flowing down. She let out a gasp and began to sob. Sasuke's eyes opened and he wondered, _'Is she c-crying?' _He needed to know. The Uchiha boy disappeared in Sakura's sight, her eyes widen. The next thing she saw is Sasuke suddenly infront of her. His dark eyes starred deeply into her watery eyes. It was hard to tell that the tears were there due to the heavy rain. The palm of Sasuke's hand gently placed on Sakura's cheek, to her surprise. The warm tears rolled down on his fingers and now he knows. He compared the freezing rain drops from her warm thick tears. "Crying again?," he asked. Their eyes kept sealed with eachother as Sakura nodded her head a bit. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't go home, not yet."


End file.
